the tails of the twos
by the.fallens.pride.kashinontie
Summary: gaanaru highschool abuse. naruto, his lil' sis & iruka lived in konaha, yet what would happen when iruka dies and he has to move to japan with his brother along with his lil' sis to the place where his parents were muerdered infront of him? & a new skool?
1. the death of iruka

Chapter1 of tails of the twos gaanaru

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto

'Long ago there was a great war between the daroki and the gaia people,

fire and ice, was the name known to all.

However the story was told many times,

and each time something changes dramatically and or something has been added to the story line.

The real name was 'feuer und Eis tabu liebe' to Gaia, and as for Daroki, it was 'brand en ijs taboe liefde'.

Though they were spelt differently, they both had the same meaning, fire and ice' forbidden love. Although it was a wa-'

"mister uzamaki!"

My book was snagged out of my hand, which of course, ruined my good mood.

I was about to yell at the asshole who dare take my book away until I realized,

"ohhh, kakashi-Sensei, sorry, it's just like I'm getting pulled into the book! Its attracting me!

I swear! I don't want to go out with it but she pulls me in without my permission! I-"

I was cut off of my dramatic like situation when kakashi told me to get off of my desk and stop posing like I was some sort of retard.

I was off easy, with two detentions today and tomorrow.

'wait, ah fuck!' I thought as my sudden outburst caught my sensei's attention.

"what now mister uzumaki" he sighed putting down his orange book with a red ex'd out circle thing.

"I cannot serve your detention t'day!" I half yelled half said,

saluting my Sensei and bowing as forgiveness "and why not?"

He asked impatiently tapping his desk while crossing his legs in a, to kakashi anyways, manly way.

"Because today, I'm moving!"

"WHAT?"

Alright! Let's stop it here! I'm getting ahead of myself!

GaAnArU

Hello, the names naruto uzuamki, I used to have short and spiky hair,

however I grew it long and it ended up becoming straight. Although it wasn't what I wanted,

I like my long hair. Anyways, I'm the age of 15 and I have a brother named kyuubi in japan,

I don't talk much japanese, but, I'm not bad at it either.

My mom and dad were murdered, but that's a different story right now

"come on Naruto," the man above me chuckled "time to eat"

"ok!" I hopped up excitedly and ran past my, not by blood, father.

He had brown hair which was tied into a pony tail, hazel eyes, and he had a scar across his nose bridge.

Supper went by pretty fast. Krupa asked a couple of questions like 'how's school' and 'everything going good' kind of questions.

I could tell there's something on his mind, but, I don't pressure him with these kind of things.

When he's ready, he'll tell me. Just then, he asked a question, well more known kind of way,

"so uchiha sasuke is bothering you again."

"a bit, but there's nothing to worry about, he'll never find out 'that'"

GaAnArU GaAnArU

That night, I slept longer then I attended to, talking about sasuke pissed me off but I could never

tell iruka, he'd ask why I was so pissed about it.

GaAnArU GaAnArU

(The next day)

Bzzzzzzz

Silence...

BZZzzzzzzzz

...

Bzzzzzzz!

...some movement

BZZZZZZZZZZ!

CRASH!

(Narutos pov.)

"next time try to turn it off, not destroy it! Sometimes I do wonder if your

a girl with your monster strength!" my, not by blood, father scolded me.

"well-" I started talking of my shirt, " I have proo-"

"PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!"

"why? were both guys"

(later that morning)

Damn that iruka, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked before... Why's he getting so worked up for?

I was grumbling to myself unknown of the presents behind me

"in a bad mood? Fag" uchiha was my only thought, yet I ignored the aura he was giving me and I kept walking.

"hey Fag!" desperate for my attention or what? I held in a chuckle and kept my face straight,

as if he wasn't there. Everything was going good until sasuke finally snapped and grabbed my shirt, pushing me against the wall.

"haha, wow, your even as light as a girl! I wouldn't he surprised if you were!" he mocked,

putting his face closer to mine. "bit close there, duckhead." I said keeping my straight face.

"don't act like you don't like it, Fag" he said smirking. "well I obviously don't if I want you to fuck

off from my life and never come back" I said, with yet again, a poker face.

Looks like I won since he didn't say anything else, he just slammed me again to the wall beside me.

Just then the teacher walked in.

"you got good luck kid" with that, sasuke walked off.

"ok everyone take your seats, today, were trying something new" my Sensei, kakashi,

continued right after he took out a big stack of paper "everyone take a sheet of paper and write a poem"

Right afte I took a loose leaf, I started writing anything. And when I was done,

he told mento pit it in the bucket. "now, I'm going to read every poem to the class"'

"this is stupid, I'm not doing this...0%"

"wait! Were being graded on thi-"

"yep," was all he said as he continued. "why am I blamed? Why should I shame?

I had nothing to do with it but I ended up having everything to do with it, I chose my path which I cannot take,

I chose my words which I cannot say, my life is controlled and my soul is consoled. But now one cares, no one sees,

however, when they do, it'll be to late"

"very good, however no name, 100%" and he continued, I wonder who made that poem... It's going to bug me now.

"my lifes good, my lifes great, I use my words and I use my mind. My soul is clean and unstained,

my beautiful world has changed me. I live and give, but, somehow...it's a mess"

"good, 95%"

"I tried, I cried, I sighed but nothing changes. My calls of tears and cheers are unheard to the rest.

Help, help, I'm all alone. Nothing else, no one else, all I had to do is fall to get where I am now,

I tried so hard. Everything changed, you don't even recognize me anymore, I tried do hard and got so far...but,

everything changed, I never dared putting my life in someones hand. All they would do is crush it... But, now, it doesn't even matter"

"good, 97%"

"I'm all alone, I'm just stone, I could break, but no one would own.

I got nothing, I got no one, I've been chewed and spit out, but no cares for the body that lays all alone.

I have nothing to own, I have no one so I could be owned. Yet when I found someone, I gave them all my might,

I gave them all I had, hoping for a loving hand...but I got a shoving hand and a punch to my heart. Now, I don't trust no one,

I don't want anyone. I can live and stand alone. With nothing and no one...just the way I wanted."

"good, 100%"

That one was mine, so now I new my score, I didn't listen to any other poem and slept.

GaAnArU GaAnArU

It was a long day but I got through it, now comes- "naruto!" I looked behind me to find my baby sister, naruko,

I smiled softly and sighed. "hey ruko, how's your day" I said lifting her up and putting her on my shoulders

"good! I made no friends, but, I no someone who I can be friends with!" she smiled happily as well ad I did.

When we got home, iruka wasn't there "hello?" I yells throughout the house. Just then the phone rang, I answered it.

"uzumaki residents"

"hello? Is this naruto uzumaki?"

"yes?"

"I'm sorry...iruka..."

IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!

the only people there at the school narutos at right now are kakashi and sasuke, but dont worry,

sasukes important to the story so he's sticking around for a bit...and kakashi will appear soon later

I'll end it here


	2. the pinked hair girl in the mafia

disclaimer: i dont own naruto.

"I want him to be berried in japan"

I stated calmly.

"but, that would cost a lot! There's no way you could have the kind of money for this!"

the other man yelled, standing up.

"don't underestimate me" I blankly said, "It will take a week for the body to get there by the

regular car, but, I have enough for plane" I told him, sighing.

"show me the amount of money you have and I'll consider it" he said sitting back

down while sighing and crossing his legs

I took out a paper and showed it to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS KIND OF MONEY!"

"I expect the body shipped to japan in 2 weeks, excuse me, I'm going to school"

GaArNaRu GaAnArU

"WHAT?"

"haha, yeah, I'm moving" I said scratching the back of my head.

"where?" sasuke bursts out. "what, is sasuke gnna miss me?" I said rather mockingly,

giving him a grin. "I'm gnna miss buggin ya" he said, sitting back down wit a devious smirk.

"ahem, anyways, so where are you moving to?" my Sensei asked, calming down.

"and why haven't I been informed sooner?"

"because I've decided today that I was moving" I said resting my chin on my palm.

" well I think I should have a call with iruka" he said giving me a smile "so I know this

is not an excuse" he finished.

"haha, to late" I said looking out the window, still smiling. "why so?" he asked more curiously.

"he's dead"

GaAnArU GaAnArU

Right after I went go pick up naruko, I left for the air port

GaAnArU GaAnArU

By this time, I was getting on the plane. I haven't ate or slept for two days,

imagine how horrible I must look. Anyways, once I got onto the plane,

some lady came up to me, she had pink not short but not long hair.

"hello mister, " she said "you don't look so good," she said as she sat

right next to me, I guess shes number C3.

Alot of guys were staring at her and some were staring at me. I could imagine why

they were staring at her, she was wearing a short spaghetti strapped black mini

dress with cut sides almost revealing her hips.

Not to mention her sweet but sexy grass green eyes and her,most likely,

f sized boobs. But why would anyone stare at me?

"ah, well I haven't gotten enough sleep having to aboard this early in the morning"

I said giving her a small fake, but real looking, grin. "you should sleep, it's going to be

about 12 hours right? Anyways I also think you should eat, your really

skinny, I'm jealous" she said giggling.

"ah, I've been told that many times, im naturally skinny no matter the

amount I eat, as well as my weight is very low and un average for a young

adult as I am" I said scratching the back of my head.

"young adult? May I ask your age?" she said however more curiosity in her eyes.

"I'm the age of 16" I said trying to show interest. "young adult? Your still a child"

she said giving me a nice, comforting smile. Her smile was nice, she was like a

flower gentle, sweet smelling, caring, and loving.

"the area my current location I was in counted me as a young adult, however,

I found it very depressing to the fact people expected much more then I could

handle of me. I would love to become a 'teenager' once more" I replied.

"by the way, my names sakura, and yours?"

"naruto"

It went silent for a minute, but that didn't last to long.

"ah I see, where are you heading to?"

"japan?" obviously

"no, I meant once you enter japan, are you on vacation?"

"oh," 'oh' "I'm going to move in with my brother in japan, he's the only blood

relative I have other then my little sister actually" I said moving

aside so she could see a sleeping naruko.

"oh I see, but why weren't you living with your brother in the first place?"

she said right after she commented 'cute' towards my little sister

"well my foster dad died, so I'm moving in with my brother." I only realized

it now, but, this lady has been looking back then back to me for about five minutes now.

I narrowed my eyes. "is there something interesting back there?

You seem to keep looking there"

Authors pov.

"haha no, I'm a bit overly couscous" damn this brat.

"is that so? How unusual" naruto said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"you think? Haha well I am a bit unusual I suppose" 'this kid is onto me, just a bit longer'

were the thoughts of a certain pink haired girl. Sakura.

Sakura's pov.

He narrowed his eyes even more when i started to sweat.

He looked so sweet, fragile, innocent and most of all, oblivious.

Seems like I underestimated him.

His eyes glinted, those blue pool like eyes suddenly had lightly darker blue

surrounding his pupil which made him look evil. He suddenly smirked so evilly, his

hair stood up more and also turned darker. Now he looked like a devil.

I started sweating more and more each time his facial features changed bit by bit.

Just a bit longer is all I need. "a- anyways, I'm a traveler, it's the first

time i've entered japan." I lied, trying to get suspicion off my back by smiling sweetly.

"really now" he said cooly as if the word was sliding off of his tongue in a

seductive manner. Just then his face fell into a frown "who are you" is what

was said out of the innocently evil child sitting on the left of me, shit.

Naruto's pov.

She started sweating and avoiding eye contact "who are you" I asked dangerously. She sighed

after a few seconds and suddenly her 'sweet innocent' act went down and her eyes

looked more experienced, she frowned. "alright looky here kid,

if ya wanna live shut your hole, sit down, and watch"

she said while pointing her eyes down to the gun in her hands,

she made sure no one but me and her would be able to see. I chucked

"somehow I knew there was no one in this world who is sweet and trust worthy,

by the way, your pretty good at acting" I said giving her a sweet smile

Sakura's pov.

He said, giving me a sweet smile, then, he frowned. Giving me a more mature and

serious kind of look, kinda scary lookin' "but, don't point that at me if your not willing

to pull that little trigger there"

"oh I'm very willing"

"no your not"

"don't believe me?"

"nope"

"that's a mistake"

"maybe, or maybe not"

Damn this brat, he's to smart for his age. I've been on to long

and to many people seen me and him talking, If I shoot, Id surely

be questioned since I'm his 'seat-buddy' and would know that I'd see if he

got shot by somebody, and what's worse, the angle I'm in will surely give it away.

I pulled the gun away. Because of that reason and because I felt pity that the little

girl would be all alone as he fiddled with naruko's hair.

Naruto's pov.

She pulled the gun away as I fiddled with naruko's hair.

"your right, i'd be giving myself away if I had" she said closing her eyes and sighing.

"now who are you and what do you want"

She sighed again."I'm going to make this simple, your real dad has a debt"

"pay up is what your telling me right" I said sighing as she nodded.

"I see, well, unfortunately, I have no money I could offer"

"well, unfortunately, I have no time to offer. Cough up cash from your ass, I'm giving you a

week from now." she said while giving out a piece like sign with her fingers to someone towards the back.

Then the speaker went off, I had to cover naruko's ears or else

she would wake up. "hello everyone and good morning! It's about five

hours until we land! Were serving baking and eggs, home fries, bread

and more! Have a good day and eat well! Bye!"

A very chirpy voice announced, she was lying! There was

no way seven hours passed already! No way in hell! It was probably only five hours!.

"well excuse me, Sakura right? I'm going to sleep now. If seven hours already

passed, then surely five hours will pass in no time. Goodnight."

I cuddled up next to Naruko and slept.

GaAnArU GaAnArU

"please calmly get all of your luggage and slowly-" I ignored the rest as

I got my stuff and headed towards the exit, Sakura being right behind me,

I was kinda worried that I wouldn't be able to carry naruko and escape

She dropped one of her suitcases and some man helped her, she smirked

at the man and nodded. I better get out of here.

When she and the man took their eyes of me, I ran.

I headed towards the boys bathroom and waited till I seen them run pass,

once I agreed it was safe, I ran the opposite way as I remembered an exit.

Once I've found the exit sign, I ran out and ended up in the front of the airport.

I whistle for a taxi and one stopped. I entered and told them

my location. I put naruko down in the seat and just then she woke up.

Her big blue ocean eyes full of innocents and beauty slowly slid

open half way, she's going to be nine years old this summer.

Even though I was her brother, I knew her beauty was out standing

with her c 35 sized boobs (I have to go shopping for bras for her)

And he curvy womanly like body and kiss tanned skin,

long blond hair which was in two pigtails on both sides of her head.

'noooo! My little naruko is already so womanly!' I sniffled a bit, and for

those who think I'm a pervert, I'm gay.

Once we got to our destination I got out and naruko right behind me,

I took my suitcase out right after she got out.

The taxi drove away as I looked at the house in front of me "holy fuck! Its huge!"

Imma end it here, haha and yes, Sakura is a mafia gal :P I find that

suits get best. Anyways fer dome reason I think the mafia will be more involved

then I attend it to. I'm not going into anymore detail but it's actually a ver important part to the story...

Anyways, bye bye!


	3. AGAIN! HELLO EVERYONE!

HELLO EVERYONE!

IM BACK IN BUSINESS


End file.
